Salah Paham
by Callista Myra
Summary: Hanya kesalah pahaman antara Hinata dan Naruto! Kesalahpahaman yang berakir manis untuk keduanya!/"Lalu kamu menangis karena Naruto, berarti.."/"Kyyaaa.. tidak.. aku tidak menangis. Aku tersenyum!"/ Review?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A-Naruto One-shot Fanfiction

**Salah Paham**

By **Callista Myra**

Warning : OOC, GAJE dan Alur Sesuka Hati!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fict ini dibuat untuk sahabat Calli yang berulang tahun kemarin! **Yasu-yase**! Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuknya! Maaf baru jadi, seperti biasa, kendala waktu dan ide! Tapi semoga kalian dan yasu-yase menyukainya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiks.. Hiks..

Hiks..

Isakan kecil masih keluar dari bibir gadis itu. kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya. Dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang menyadari kalau dia sedang menangis.

Sementara gadis itu, berusaha untuk meredakan isak tangisnya, gadis bercepol dua –yang tidak lain adalah sahabat gadis itu-, hanya bisa duduk diam, menunggu sahabatnya untuk tenang.

Tenten –gadis bercepol dua- bingung. Jujur, dia tidak mengerti dengan Hinata. Sebelum pergi ke toilet, keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja. Malah gadis itu terlihat senang hari ini karena besok adalah hari yang berkesan untuknya.

Karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatnya, Tenten memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata dan saat itu sikap Hinata menjadi aneh.

_#Flashback_

_Tenten keluar dari kelasnya. Berjalan menuju toilet yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari letak kelasnya. Saat itu Tenten melihat Hinata yang berdiri didepan pintu toilet perempuan._

_Tenten mengernyit heran. Kenapa Hinata hanya berdiri didepan pintu?._

_Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?._

_Karena penasaran, Tenten berjalan mendekati sahabatnya, tangannya dengan lembut menepuk bahu Hinata, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya._

"_Hinata, kenapa kamu.. loh?"_

_Ucapan Tenten terputus saat Hinata menarik tangannya menjauh dari toilet._

_Sebenarnya yang membuat Tenten kaget bukanlah sikap Hinata yang berubah. Biasanya Hinata selalu bersikap lembut dan hati-hati, tapi kali ini Hinata menarik tangannya dengan sedikit kasar. Walaupun tidak masalah untuk Tenten._

_Yang menjadi masalah untuknya adalah, Hinata menangis!._

_Ya, apa yang membuat gadis itu menangis? Padahal sedari tadi Hinata hanya berdiri didepan pintu depan toilet tanpa memasukinya!._

_#Flashback off_

Hiks.. Hiks..

Hiks..

Tenten kembali menatap sahabatnya. Jujur, dia bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?.

Kenapa Hinata begitu sedih?

Apa ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?

"Hinata, ceritakan padaku." Pinta Tenten.

Hinata masih belum menjawab. Masih sibuk menangis.

Tenten menghela nafas. Hinata bisa menjadi sama keras kepalanya dengan Sakura –sahabat mereka-. Teringat akan Sakura, ide jahil muncul dibenak Tenten. Gadis ini langsung mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya, lalu menekan tombol video.

Tenten terkikik geli. Mungkin kejam. Sahabatnya sedang menangis dan dia malah merekamnya.

Tapi biarlah, ini untuk kenang-kenangan, Hinata pasti tidak akan keberatan.

_Gomen-ne Hinata_ batin Tenten dalam hati.

"Hinata apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?" Tenten bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Hinata mengangguk pelan walaupun kedua tangannya masih sibuk menyeka air matanya.

Tenten mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya, hubungan Hinata dan Naruto baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi mereka masih bergossip dan menggoda Hinata bersama Sakura dan Ino.

Hinata dan Naruto memang saling menyukai. Naruto sudah beberapa kali menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata, akan tetapi Hinata tidak pernah berani untuk menjawab perasaan Naruto dan kali ini, besok bertepatan dengan festival musim panas, Hinata akan memberikan jawabannya untuk Naruto.

Perasaan Hinata bimbang. Bingung antara mau menerima Naruto atau menolak pemuda itu. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten sering memberikan nasihat untuk Hinata. Agar gadis itu tidak bingung untuk mengambil keputusan dan menyesal setelah mengambil suatu keputusan.

Tadi pagi, Hinata masih merona dan panik saat digoda oleh Sakura dan Ino tentang esok hari. Mood Hinata juga cukup baik hari ini, lalu apa yang salah dengan Naruto?.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Naruto membuatmu nangis? Apa yang Baka itu lakukan?"

Hinata menggeleng membuat Tenten tambah bingung.

"Hiks tadi aku mendengar percakapan Hiks antara Sakura-chan dengan Ino-chan" Kata Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

Dahi Tenten berkerut. "Lalu? Mereka membicarakan tentang apa?"

_#Flashback_

_Senyuman bahagia terlukis diwajah cantik Hinata. Rona merah terlihat dipipi putihnya, tatkala saat dia membayangkan tentang hari esok._

_Tangan Hinata meraih gagang pintu, mendorongnya dengan perlahan. Saat itu Hinata melihat Sakura dan Ino yang sedang bercermin, Hinata hendak memanggil kedua sahabatnya, akan tetapi suara tercekat begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura._

"_Besok Naruto akan mengajak seorang gadis." Ucap Sakura._

"_Gadis?"_

"_Ya, gadis yang sangat spesial untuknya." Kikik Sakura._

_Hinata mematung. Besok Naruto akan mengajak gadis yang spesial? Itu tandanya Naruto sudah menyukai gadis lain?._

_Tandanya Naruto sudah tidak menyukainya lagi?._

_Nyut_

_Hinata memengang dadanya. Entah kenapa dadanya begitu sesak. Seakan-akan tidak ada lagi oksigen yang bisa ia hirup._

"_Dari mana kamu tau hal itu Jidat?" Tanya Ino._

_Sakura terkekeh. "Naruto yang bercerita padaku. Katanya nanti dia mau berduaan dengan gadis itu, jadi dia meminta bantuan kita."_

_Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Naruto sangat menyukai gadis itu ya?"_

_Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Dia sering minta pendapatku untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu. Aku selalu bilang padanya, jadilah dirimu sendiri, buat gadis itu menyukaimu apa adanya, jangan menjadi orang lain tapi si Baka itu malah bilang, kalau dia ingin menjadi pemuda yang disukai gadis itu walaupun dia tidak mungkin berubah."_

_Ino terkesimah. "Wah wah, dia begitu serius. Tidak ku sangka, si Baka itu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu."_

_Sakura mengangguk. "Aku jadi iri dengan.."_

"_Hinata? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"_

_Hinata menoleh. Tenten memandangnya heran tapi begitu melihat Hinata sedang menangis, wajah Tenten langsung berubah menjadi terkejut._

"_Hinata kenapa kamu.."_

"_Ayo kembali ke kelas"_

_Mendengar hal itu, Hinata langsung menarik tangan Tenten untuk menjauh dari toilet. Dia tidak ingin Sakura dan Ino tau kalau tadi dia sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan rahasi kedua sahabatnya itu._

_#Flashback off_

Mendengar hal itu Tenten mengangguk mengerti. Hinata masih sibuk dengan acara menangisnya. Masih tidak sadar kalau Tenten merekam semuanya.

Tapi toh, Hinata tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Yang sekarang sedang memenuhi kepalanya adalah tentang siapa gadis itu? Kenapa Sakura tidak memberitahunya?.

Apa semuanya sudah terlambat?.

Apa Hinata tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjawab perasaan Naruto?.

Apa dia tidak bisa mengucapkan 'aku suka kamu' ke Naruto?.

Hiks.. hiks..

Hiks..

Tenten mengangkat kepala Hinata, membuat gadis itu melihat ke arahnya. Tenten tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hei Hinata, kita semua tau betapa Naruto menyukaimu." Kata Tenten.

Hinata menggeleng. "Dari dulu Naruto suka pada Sakura dan dia selalu memanggil Sakura dengan menambahkan suffix chan di belakang nama kecilnya. Hanya Sakura yang mendapatkan panggilan itu."

"Iya, tapi sekarang kan Sakura sudah berpacaran dengan si Sasuke. Mana berani Naruto macam-macam kan?." Kata Tenten.

Hinata kembali menggeleng. "Sabaku Gaara saja berani berurusan dengan Sasuke, Naruto-kun pasti akan ikut-ikutan. Dia hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan!."

Tenten sweatdrop.

Ternyata menenangkan Hinata sangat sulit. Sangat amat teramat sulit. Kenapa di saat seperti ini Hinata bisa ingat akan masalah Sasuke dan Sakura? Dan kenapa dia menyangkut pautkan dengan urusannya sendiri?.

Kalau ada Sakura, kira-kira gadis itu akan bilang apa ya?.

Tenten berfikir keras. Sakura memang selalu berhasil menenangkan Hinata dan juga selalu berhasil membuat Hinata pingsan saking senangnya karena digoda oleh Sakura dan kalau Hinata sudah pingsan, Neji akan turun tangan dan menasehati Sakura dan kalau sudah begitu Sasuke akan melindungi Sakura.

Ah, dasar. Kenapa pikirannya jadi kabur begini sih? Ayolah ingat sesuatu, pasti ada kata-kata Sakura yang bisa membuat Hinata diam.

**Ting.**

Lampu menyala di atas kepala Tenten, dia ingat kata-kata Sakura saat gadis itu tengah bertengkar dengan Sasuke yang salah paham dengan kedekatannya dengan Gaara.

'_Baka! Kalau seorang gadis menangisi seorang pemuda, artinya gadis itu tidak hanya menyukainya! Tapi __**MENCINTAINYA**__! Dasar Sasuke no Baka! Baka! Hiks.. hiks..'_

Tenten tersenyum, ternyata Hinata memang benar-benar menyukai Naruto –ralat- mencintai pemuda bodoh itu. Ternyata semua dugaan Ino dan Sakura terbukti, Hyuga Hinata benar-benar mencintai Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata mendongkak saat tangan lembut mengusap pipinya. Saat itu dia melihat Tenten tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Membuat lelehan air matanya terhenti.

"Hinata, kamu ingat saat Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Tenten.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Saat itu apa yang Sakura katakan?"

Hinata terdiam. Berusaha mengingat kejadi 3 hari yang lalu. "Katanya seorang gadis yang me-menangis karena se-seorang pemuda, tandanya ga-gadis itu mencintai pe-pemuda itu."

Tenten mengangguk. "Lalu lihat dirimu."

"Kamu menangis karena siapa?"

"Na-naruto-kun" Hinata terbata-bata.

"Dia seorang pria? Pemuda?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Berarti kamu menangis karena seorang pemuda dan artinya.."

Tenten sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia yakin Hinata pasti mengetahui kelanjutan dari kalimatnya.

"Kyyaaaa.. ti-tidak.. aku.. ti-tidak menangis.. aku tidak menangis!" Kata Hinata terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tenten tertawa. "Lalu kenapa matamu basah?"

"Tadi a-aku kelilipan. Aku tidak menangis karena Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata lancar.

Tenten tertawa masih sibuk merekam kejadian itu. dia begitu senang melihat Hinata yang tidak menyadari tentang hal ini.

Seringaian jahil terlukis diwajah Tenten. Sepertinya Sakura sudah menularkan sifat jahil ke sahabat-nya ini!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah kelas, suasana sangat gaduh dan ramai. Didepan terlihat tiga orang gadis yang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu, sementara itu, teman-teman yang mereka kumpulkan sedang mengobrol tidak jelas.

"Ada apa sih Tenten?" Sakura bertanya penasaran melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang begitu antusias.

Tenten hanya tersenyum misterius. "Baiklah, kalian semua tenang ya. Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kalian tonton."

Karena sudah penasaran, mereka semua pun diam. Sakura kembali duduk disamping Sasuke. Dibelakang mereka ada Neji dan Gaara. Lalu Ino duduk di depan bersama Tenten dan tidak lupa, dibelakangnya duduk Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto yang biasanya paling ribut dan susah diatur berubah menjadi pemuda yang kalem. Ya semua ini dia lakukan demi Hinata. Demi menjadi pemuda idaman Hinata.

Melihat hal itu Sakura mengerling ke arah Naruto dan sayangnya perbuatannya itu dilihat oleh Sasuke yang langsung menatap tajam Naruto.

Heh, posessif sekali kau Uchiha!.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul sesosok gadis dilayar monitor, melihat hal itu semua mata langsung tertuju pada sang pelaku, Hinata!.

Dilayar proyektor, Hinata terlihat menangis dan sibuk untuk menyeka air matanya. Terdengar suara Tenten yang sibuk bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

'_tadi aku mendengar Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan, berbicara tentang gadis spesial untuk Naruto-kun'_

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura dan Ino langsung saling pandang. Bukannya merasa bersalah, kedua gadis itu malah tersenyum jahil.

'_hanya Sakura yang dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya dan ditambahkan suffix –chan, hanya Sakura yang mendapatkan hal itu! hiks..'_

Menyadari hal itu, Naruto merasa bersalah. Dia selalu berfikir kalau cara memanggil seseorang itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Yang terpenting kan perasaannya.

Kalau Naruto merasa bersalah, lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang mulai memasang raut tidak suka. Entah kenapa dia baru menyadari hal ini.

'_Hinata, kamu masih ingat saat Sakura dan Sasuke bertengkar?' _

_Hinata mengangguk._

'_apa yang Sakura katakan?'_

'_katanya gadis yang menangisi seorang pemuda, artinya gadis itu mencintai pemuda itu.'_

'_lalu kamu menangis karena Naruto kan? Berarti..'_

'_**kyaaaa**__.. tidak! Aku tidak menangis karena Naruto-kun. __**Aku tidak menangis**__..' jerit Hinata_

'_**aku tersenyum**__.. __**aku tersenyum**__..' Hinata terlihat begitu panik saat mengetahui lanjutan dari kalimat Tenten._

Layar berubah menjadi gelap. Pertanda kalau video itu sudah berakir. Sekarang semua pasang mata tertuju pada Hinata dan Naruto.

Hinata hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya, sedangkan Naruto? Pemuda itu tersenyum senang.

Senang?.

Tentu saja! Akhirnya dia tau kalau perasaannya berbalas! Dia tau selama ini usahanya tidak sia-sia! Hinata mencintainya! Mencintainya!.

"Hinata"

"Ya?"

"Saat ditoilet, aku dan Ino berbicara tentang kamu. Besok Naruto kan akan mengajak kamu pergi" Jelas Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. "Siapa lagi gadis spesial untuk Naruto selain kamu? Jangan bilang kamu berfikir Sakura! Naruto mana kuat untuk bersaing dengan Sasuke dan Gaara!." Perkataan Ino membuat perasaan Hinata lebih baik, walaupun terdapat unsuR mengejek Naruto didalamnya.

"Hn."

"Benar."

Sasuke dan Gaara mengangguk setuju. Mana bisa Naruto bersaing dengan mereka berdua yang sama-sama tampan dan cowo idola? Ya walaupun mereka narsis secara sembunyi-sembunyi(?).

Hinata tidak sanggup berkata apapun lagi. Semuanya salah paham. Dia salah paham pada Naruto!.

"Hinata-chan.." Kali ini Naruto angkat suara.

"I-iya?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Kamu satu-satunya gadis yang spesial untukku. Maksudku gadis yang aku cintai."

Hinata menahan nafas. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Dia begitu senang! Begitu bahagia! Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya!.

Saking bahagiannya ...

**Bruk**

"Hinata-chan.."

"Tanggung jawab Naruto!"

Hinata pun pingsan!.

"**APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA HINATA?"**

Neji menatap tajam Naruto, membuat pemuda jabrik itu berkeringat dingin.

"Neji.. ano.." Naruto tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi setelah mendapat kecupan hangat dari Neji yang berarti di jitak oleh ketua klub karate.

Kesalahpahamannya berakir dengan manis! Sangat manis untuk Hinata!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YASU-YASE!

Semoga kamu dan para readers menyukai fict gaje ini.

Maaf kalau aneh dan engga jelas. Itu kan salah satu ciri Calli(?) wkwk.

Akhir kata, review?

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
